Something to Fight For
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Hogwarts has a new American student named Claudia who becomes fast friends with the trio.But why is she here?Find Out soon. Takes place in Order of the Phoenix. Is she the key to getting Voldermort? Read and Review !


Hermione's POV

Well,everything worked out well, I guess. I mean they could of done worse then put him on porbation.If it weren't for that Umbridge woman,he wouldn't have even been on probation.Everyone including the Minstry of Magic believes Harry is lying. But I know he isn't.

He would never lie about something like that.

I walked behind Harry and Ron,half-listening to their conversation.We were in the Great Hall after arriving by carriage with somewhat odd Luna Lovegood. Ginny set next to me smiling.

" Did you hear the news?" She asks us

" Besides that creepy Umbridge is our new teacher?No."Harry says

" Dumbledore had admitted a transfer student.From America." She says excitedly

" Really, who?" Harry asks

"Thanks Ginny for not telling me by the way,your own flesh and blood!"Ron explodes.Ginny just ignores him.

" Dunno.It's a girl though. Aleast that's what Dad told Professor Lupin last night. She'll be a fifth year like you" She turns back to the Patil Twins laughing

" I wonder what house she'll be put in."Harry says alittle dreamily.I rolled my eyes

"Well,it'll be great having some new culture around.International relations and all." I say.

" And I do miss Beauxbatons terribly." Ron says.Harry bursts out laughing as Dumbledore rang the bell for everyone's attention.

" Students,as you or may not know,we have a new student joining us all the way from America. Her name is Claudia Danvers and she is a fifth year.She will not arrive until later this evening so I am afraid you will have to wait until morning to meet her.We hope that you treat her with the same respect and kindness as you would anyone here."He says and we are dismissed to our rooms to bed

" Oh and and Grfyondors you will be glad to know that she has already been sorted into your house."Cheers erupt .

" Do you think they have heard of You-Know-Who in America?" Ron asks

" Of course they do,He slaid many witches over there two. I read it in A History of Magic." I state as went the hole.

" Well,I heard she's been kicked out of every magical school in America.And she begged to get let in."Parvati Patil says

" Well I heard she performed the killing curse on a teacher in Ireland." Ginny says

" I heard she's related to You-Who-Who."Padma Patil says

" I heard she put her parents under the Imperius Curse."Dean Thomas said

" Well I heard she hates when people talk behind her back." A voice says .Everyone jumps and turns around to see a raven-haired girl with red streaks . She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.Her eyes we're piercing me as was the paleness of her skin.

She looks around the room and smiles dangerously

" Hi,I'm Claudia Danvers. I hope I didn't scare you." She says.Eveyone's eyes were on her.

" Well,I see you met Miss Danvers." Professor Mcgongall says.

" We sure have." Ron says. I elbow him in the stomach.

" Come,let's get you settled in." She says and Claudia dissapears into the girl's dormitory.

" Wow." Fred Weasley says

* * *

It isn't till morning do we see Claudia.

Strange she wasn't at breakfast.

We see Claudia walking down the corridor towards Defense against the Dark Arts.

" Hi,I'm Hermoine Granger and this is Harry and Ron" I introduce myself and the other

" Hi.Sorry about last night.I forgot about the Apparte laws in this country." She apologizes

" Not a problem.So what school are you from?" Harry asks

" The Moor Academy of Magical Craft. " She answers

" Do you like it here so far ?" I ask

" I don't know yet. It's a far cry from the US." She admits.

" I bet it is, freak."Another voice says behind me.

" Great , I haven't been here a day and already everyone knows my nickname." Claudia says sarcastically.

It's pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

" Go away Parkinson." I say

" What's the matter Mudblood? I'm just being friendly."She says. I turn away,the color draining from my face.

" Don't you ever call her that !" Harry says

" It's okay Hary. I've got this.", Claudia looks Pansy up and down.

"Wow. I am so honored." Claudia remarks

" What 's that supposed to mean?" Pansy sneers

" I have only been here a couple hours and already I've been introduced to the school's bitch." Claudia says

" What did you say to me?" Pansy's wand comes out and points at Claudia

" Oh you really don't want to do that."Claudia says menacingly her wand aimed directly at Pansy's heart

" Come on,she's not worth it." I say getting between them.

" Yeah Granger, it isn't" Malfoy says saddling up next to Pansy

" Shut up Malfoy." Harry says

" What's wrong Potty? Nobody believe your pathetic story? Look at him,he probably killed Diggory himself!" The slytherins behind him laughed. Ron held Harry back

" I believe him. Got a problem with that? " Claudia says.Malfoy walks right up to her

" As you're new , you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, " He says looking directly at me.

" You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. " He offers Claudia his hand but she doesn't move a muscle.  
" I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself.But thanks for your concern."Claudia says

Malfoy stalks off,with Pansy trailing behind him.

" Thanks." I say

" Don't mention it. Isn't that what friends do?" She says smiling

" Yeah,that's what they do." I say.

That's exactly what they do.

**So that's my trial first chapter. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
